A Bedtime Story
by Little Miss Juliet
Summary: CHAPTERS 2 & 3 REPOSTED-Raven and GarfieldBeast Boy's daughters ask for a bedtime story...Like how they frist meet and fell in love. So they tell them how it all happened. BBRae. Mentions of RobStar, CyBee & KFJinx
1. Chapter 1

"Mommy, will you tell us a bedtime story?" a small girl, about nine-years-old asked.

"Please?" her identical twin begged. Raven chuckled, and placed her hand on top of her daughter's head.

"I'll tell you what, you and Ivory talk Daddy into getting your baths ready, you might just find a story waiting for you later," Raven smiled as her two daughters rams down the hall and down the stairs to find their dad.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Garfield looked up from his paper. "Mommy said if you got our baths, she'd tell us a story!" Garfield faked a hurt expression.

"What? No hug for your daddy? Come here." He scooped up his daughters and carried them to the two bathtubs. (A/n: Garfield and Raven have a BIG bathroom to go with their BIG house.)

Once the twins were happy in the tubs, Garfield stepped outside.

"Did you get Ebony and Ivory in the tubs?" Raven asked. Garfield nodded; Raven smiled. There was a small pop.

"Daddy! Ivory made the soap explode!" Then there were some giggles.

"Bubbles!" the two girls cried as they were in a frenzy trying to pop them. They broke into another fit of laughter.

"I'm coming in there!" Garfield threatened playfully. There were shrieks of laughter as Garfield opened the door and came in to the soap-scented bathroom. Raven smiled and shook her head.

**BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae-BBRae**

"Now will you tell us a story?" Ebony asked. Raven smiled and sat on her bed. Ivory crawled out of her bed with her teddy bear and climbed up onto her sister's bed.

"Which one do you want to hear?"

"How did you and Daddy meet?" Ivory asked.

"And how did you fall in love?" Ebony piped up. Raven faced her identical daughters. Ebony had the same pale skin as Raven did, violet hair, a dark green chakra, and pale white/gray eyes. Ivory looked exactly the same, but her eyes were a dark charcoal/gray.

"Well," Raven began, "it all started the day you godmother Kori came to earth as a prisoner of the Gordanians…"

**Beginning Beginning Beginning Beginning Beginning Beginning Beginning **

"Argh!" Koriand'r slammed against the cell door. She muttered a couple swear words in Tamaranean. She slammed against the cell door again. On the other side, two Gordanian guards leaned up against the door.

"If she gets out we'll be dead for sure!" said one.

"For sure, for sure." Agreed the other. Then a (very) hard weight blew the two away from the door. Koriand'r was standing in the doorway, her eyes glowing a bright green. She swung her arms and hit a fuel tank. Toxic gas leaked out and began to burn holes in the ship.

"Ah! We're dead!"

"Evacuate the ship!"

Koriand'r saw this chance to escape. She bashed open a window and leapt out. The sound of breaking glass caught on of the guard's attention.

"The girl!" But it was too late; Koriand'r had already left, and was floating in the atmosphere. She turned around and headed towards Earth.

Meanwhile in Jump City, a robber was running away with bags of money in his hands.

"Stop right there!" Robin came out of the shadows.

"Hey, don't you work with-"

"I live here now, and I work alone." And with that, Robin punched the robber, knocking him out cold. When he came to, Robin had taken the money, and finished handcuffing the man to a pipe.

"There. That should keep you until the police come and find you." Then there was a huge explosion. Robin looked up. Smoke was coming from town. He ran to investigate.

Hoards of people surrounded Koriand'r. She swore in Tamaranean and began struggling fiercely as she tried to ward off the crowd. People were running off in every sort of direction. Robin, however, ran in the other direction. A broad figure remained behind.

Koriand'r was still swearing in Tamaranean as Robin came closer. She swung her arms forcefully. Robin put his hands up in front of his chest.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help." Robin took Koriand'r's handcuff and a small key-wrench…thing. The cuffs snapped open and dropped to his feet.

"See?" Koriand'r grabbed Robin and pulled him forward and kissed him.

"If you wish not to die, you would leave me alone!" And with that, Koriand'r flew off. Another explosion and a car alarm went off.

"Oh no! She's not causing trouble in my town!" The broad figure spoke up. Then a green boy came out from behind a car.

"She's not?"

"Yeah! We have to stop her somehow!" Robin to a good look at the two newcomers. One was broad and buff with an African-American skin tone. The other one was skinny and had…green skin?

"Either way," the two faced Robin as he spoke, "We have to stop her." They nodded. Then a giant hologram appeared on an island. The hologram said that they were looking for a dangerous girl, and advised people to stay out of their way.

"Now!"

**Ebony Ivory Ebony Ivory Ebony Ivory Ebony Ivory Ebony Ivory Ebony Ivory **

"Are you telling them the story about how we first met?" Garfield sat down next to Raven. Raven shot a sarcastic glance at Garfield.

"Well I _was_." Garfield smirked.

"Where are you in the story?"

"The part where Kor-uh…Starfire first came to earth!" Ivory said.

"You're only that far?" Garfield looked surprised. Raven crossed her arms.

"Well let's see _you_ try."

"Fine, maybe I will." Garfield cleared in throat. "Well, since you mom hasn't even mentioned herself yet, I'll do that for her. Anyway, I first met your mom when she…"

**Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak Cloak **

"We have to get her!" Beast Boy cried. "Ah!" A black aura surrounded him. A cloaked girl came out of the shadows.

"Sorry." The black aura disappeared. "I'm Raven." Beast Boy smiled.

"I'm Beast Boy, and that's Mr. Robin." He pointed to the Boy Wonder.

"It's just Robin." He mouthed.

"And that's Cyborg." Beast Boy pointed to the robotic man. Raven nodded.

"Do you need help finding the girl?" Robin nodded.

"Please."

"Fine. I'll help."

"Okay!" Beast Boy smiled. "First we need to find-"

"She's near." Raven said flatly. The three guys stared at her in awe. Raven shrugged. "I can sense people."

"And I can hear her heartbeat." Cyborg was looking at some sort of monitor. Robin nodded.

"Let's go."

They strange foursome made their way to Koriand'r, who was eating movie snacks.

"Those taste better without the wrapper." Beast Boy suggested feebly. Koriand'r whipped around and shot a starbolt at them.

"Whoa! Why can't you just be nice?" Cyborg asked.

"We don't have this 'nice'." Koriand'r shot another starbolt. Then she explained a rather hasty explanation of the closest thing to 'nice', which was 'weak'. Then, the lizard-like creatures burst in and took Koriand'r.

Soon, four of the soon-to-be titans were teleported to the ship were Koriand'r was being help captive. The black force field that surrounded them vanished and Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg ran ahead. Raven lingered behind. Cyborg stopped and turned around.

"Are you okay?"

"That green kid was right. I'm different. I don't fit in well"

"Hey, she's an alien, he's green, and half of me is metal. I think you fit in just fine." Raven half-smiled and bolted after Beast Boy and Robin; Cyborg fallowing close behind.

**Family Family Family Family Family Family Family Family Family Family Family **

"I can't believe you said Mommy didn't fit in!" Ebony looked shocked.

"Yeah!" Ivory crawled over to Raven and hugged her. "Mommy's pretty! How can she not fit in?" Garfield kissed Ivory and then Raven.

"You're right. I guess I was wrong." Ebony yawned.

"Can we move onto a different story? Uncle Cy can tell us the rest, but only you two know how you fell in love." Ebony snuggled into Garfield's arms. Garfield kissed Ebony on top of her head.

"Ok. Well it first started…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Author's Note: And thus ends the first chapter of a great BBRae family story. I would like to personally thank Ezeroth Fitz for the Ebony/Ivory idea. (She was originally going to use those names for cats) And yes, Ebony's eyes were supposed to be white/gray and Ivory's eyes dark charcoal/gray. And as you might of noticed, Beast Boy is called 'Beast Boy' stories, but 'Garfield' in the present day.


	2. Chapter 2

"BEAST BOY!!" A very angry Raven shouted. Beast Boy stood up nervously.

"Yes?" he squeaked meekly. Raven tapped her foot and crossed her arms; drumming her fingers to a perfect rhythm.

"My tea." Beast Boy gulped.

"Y-yeah? W-what about it?" he stuttered. Raven help up a packet of hot sauce and a canister chili powder.

"This has your name written all over it. Literally." Raven read the label on the chili powder.

"_Beast Boy's chili powder. Property of Beast Boy. Do not touch except for Beast Boy._"

"Same thing with the hot sauce packet." Raven tapped her foot impatiently. "Well?"

"Uh…Sorry?" Raven shot Beast Boy an oh-you're-going-to-get-it-and-get-it-good look and stormed off to her room. 'Ugh.' Beast Boy thought. 'That was NOT how I pictured that…'

"Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos. Azarath Metrion Zynthos." Raven's mediation was interrupted by a knock at her door. "Oof!" she fell onto the floor and got up. "This had better be good." She muttered. Her door opened. Her face fell to a frown. "Beast Boy…"

"Look, about your tea, I'm sorry and I-"

"I get it, you're sorry; you'll never do it again, blah, blah, blah. Ok. You can go now." She began to close the door.

"Wait."

"What?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

"I think _I_ should apologize…Sorry." Raven half-smiled.

"It's ok." Then she closed the door.

**Empath Empath Empath Empath Empath Empath Empath Empath **

"What about that Terra lady?" Ivory asked.

"What about her?" Raven countered with her own question.

"Well, you hated her. Why?" Ebony shifted in her father's lap. Raven sighed.

"It's a long story…" Raven looked at Garfield for help.

"Terra came to the Teen Titans. She was a great girl, with a great power. But she couldn't control it. She shared everything with me. She told me all of her secrets. Then on day a I told the rest of the titans that she had trouble controlling her powers. She left. When she came back, I thought everything was back to normal. But it wasn't. Terra had sought out Slade in order to help her with her powers. When a romantic bond had blossomed between us, Terra was exposed as a traitor. She left. Then doing terrible things in Slade's name, she brought Jump City to its knees. The titans and I went to Slade's underground lair, and told Terra that it wasn't too late to change. But her powers started to make a volcano erupt. And she stopped it and saved us all. But to do that, she turned to stone. Later, I saw a girl that looked exactly like Terra. Finding Terra's tomb empty, I tried to convince Terra that she was a titan, and begged her to come back. The girl said she wasn't 'Terra' anymore. 'Things change,' she said. And with that, I left."

Garfield sighed. Raven put her arm around his shoulder.

"But you got me." She reasoned. Garfield smiled.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't trade that for Terra, or anyone else."

"Tell us about your first kiss!" Ebony exclaimed. Ivory brightened up.

"Yes! Please?" Raven shook her head and smiled.

"I just knew you were going to ask us all of this some day!" Garfield leaned over and kissed Raven on the cheek.

"Well, let's tell them…"

**Changeling Changeling Changeling Changeling Changeling Changeling Changeling **

Raven was walking down the hall reading a book. Beast Boy was just, walking, having absolutely no idea where he was going. The two collided. Beast Boy was on the floor on his back, propped up with his elbows. Raven was on top of him on her hands and knees. The two were blushing furiously.

"It was just an accident. It didn't mean anything. Right………………?" Raven asked.

"Y-y-yeah. It didn't mean anything." Beast Boy said. Then they both reached for Raven's book; their hands touched. Raven withdrew her back and blushed. Beast Boy blushed too and picked up Raven's book.

"Here." Beast Boy stood up and held out his hand. Raven took it and Beast Boy pulled her up. Beast Boy handed the book to Raven. Raven smiled and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek.

Realizing what she just did, Raven blushed, uttered "sorry" and scampered to her room. Leaving a love-struck and confused Beast Boy standing in the hallway.

Raven had just gotten back to her room when there was an abrupt knock at her door. Raven put the book down on her bed and opened her door. She gasped.

Beast Boy was standing outside her door with a small velvet box in his hand.

"Umm…About the kiss, did…Did you mean it?" Raven blushed a deep crimson and nodded. Beast Boy smiled and handed her the box. Raven took it carefully and inspected it. For all she knew it could be a prank or something. But it looked innocent enough. She opened it and gasped.

Inside, was a dark amethyst necklace with two small opals on either side. The chain was a delicate white gold.

"Beast Boy," she looked at him, eyes shinning, "it's beautiful." Beast Boy took the necklace and fastened it around Raven's neck. Then he hugged her.

"Of course it's beautiful. Just like the one I gave it to." Beast Boy leaned forward and kissed her. Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

**Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love**

"That's it?" Ebony looked disappointed.

"What do you mean that's it? Of course that's it. That was our first kiss." Raven told her. Ivory pouted,

"I was kind of hoping for a tragic 'Romeo and Juliet' kind of thing."

"Honey, you watch too many Shakespeare plays on T.V." Garfield put his hand on Ivory's head. "Remind me to get her into Cartoon Network." He mouthed to Raven.

"You wish." She mouthed back.

"Can we hear the rest of the story?" Ebony asked.

"What's more to hear? You've already heard how we met and our first kiss." Garfield said.

"No I mean, like, what you did you do after your fist kiss? What did you do when you quit the Teen Titans because you weren't teens anymore? When did you get married? When did you move here? You know, stuff like that." Ebony was now flinging her arms wildly as she asked each question. Raven sighed. Thank god for weekends, or else she never would have lived through the night…

**Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy Beast Boy **

"Umm, Rae?" Raven looked up. The two titans were snuggled together on the floor outside Raven's room. Beast Boy's hand was on her shoulder, and Raven's left arm was around Beast Boy's abdomen; her right arms was fingering the necklace he had given her. Raven's head rested on Beast Boy's chest.

"Uh-huh?"

"Do you…want to…go out?"

"Depends. Like, single date, or 'I'm-your-new-girlfriend' date?" Beast Boy smiled.

"The second one." He kissed Raven's lips softly.

"Then yes." She whispered against his lips. Raven put her hand on the back of Beast Boy's neck and pulled him in closer. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's waist.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy nervously. The Teen Titans had just sat down for dinner, and Beast Boy promised that her that he would break the news to the others at dinner. Beast Boy winked at her; Raven blushed and smiled back. Cyborg set down the food and everybody began to eat.

"Uh…I want to say something." Beast Boy gulped.

"Go ahead BB." Cyborg swallowed a gulp of milk and helped himself to a bread stick.

"Uh…I want to say that Raven and I are going out." Starfire clapped.

"How joyous! Now you might have the pleasure of joining Boyfriend Robin, and Friends Cyborg and Bumblebee and myself to one of our visits to the mall of shopping!"

"Sure! I mean, if Raven agrees." Every looked over at Raven, who hadn't felt this happy in…who knows how long.

"Defiantly! We should go tomorrow! If no one's busy." Raven smiled.

"I'm free." Robin said.

"My day isn't cluttered with a list of to-do." Starfire added.

"I'll call Bee!" Cyborg hopped up and grabbed the phone. He dialed Bee's number.

"Hey Bee! ……..Hey listen, Beast Boy and Raven are going out now, and we're going to the mall tomorrow. The six of us; Robin, Star, Raven, Beast Boy, you, and me. Cool?" Bee was squealing over the phone so loudly that Cyborg held the phone away from his ear. "……..No I'm not lying. BB and Rae are going out." More squeals "So, tomorrow cool?...Nice. 9:00? Sounds good! Bye!" he hung up. "Bee will be here circa 9:00 ok?"

"What was the squealing?" Raven asked.

"Oh, she's just happy that you two are going out." Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other and blushed.

**Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven Raven** **Raven Raven Raven**

"Then what? Then what?" Ebony was jumping up and down. "What did you do?"

"We went to the mall the next day and went shopping. Simple as that." Raven smiled.

"But I want to know how the Teen Titans broke up, because you weren't teens anymore," Ivory said softly. Garfield pulled Ivory onto his lap and Ebony snuggled into Raven's.

"Well…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Happy Birthday to you!!" The rest of the titans sang. Raven blew out the twenty candles.

"Well, this is our full last day as the Teen Titans," Cyborg said.

"Yeah." Starfire sighed sadly. "It is."

"But we'll keep in touch. Here." Raven took out a slip of paper with her and Beast Boy's phone number and address. Starfire smiled.

"And here's on for you too Cy." Beast Boy handed Cyborg the same information.

"Cool. Bee and I will visit as soon as we finish moving in."

"Us too." Robin put his arms around Starfire. Starfire wiped away a tear. "Star, what's wrong?"

"I'm going (sob) miss us being (sob) the (sob) Teen Titans!" She bawled. Robin kissed her forehead.

"We all are. But it's best we go our separate ways." Robin stroked Starfire's red hair.

"But we'll still be friends." Raven put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"Really? (sniff)"

"Best friends." Beast Boy reassured her. Then the five titans huddled in a group hug.

**Change Change Change Change Change Change Change Change Change Change **

"Awww. That's so sad!" Ebony said.

"Yeah." Ivory piped up.

"We know, but splitting up was kind of instinctive. Like we all knew we would someday." Raven told her two daughters.

"Oh…But still!" Ebony protested.

"Shh!" Ivory hissed. "I want to hear the rest of this. There is more…isn't there?" Garfield chuckled.

"Yes. Yes there is."

**Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins Twins **

"Now can I open my eyes?" Raven asked. Garfield (A/n: formerly Beast Boy. From this point on, he will be called Garfield in the stories and the present day tense). laughed as she squirmed in the passenger seat. Apparently she hated blindfolds.

"No, not until I get there."

"Where are you taking me?" Raven asked.

"Somewhere." The car pulled into what seemed like a driveway. Garfield got out of the car and opened the door on Raven's side. He pulled her out of the car and turned her around. Garfield removed the blindfold and recovered her eyes with is hands. Then he turned aback around and guided her forward onto a walk way.

"Now can I open them?" Garfield smiled.

"Yes. Now." He took his hands off her Raven's eyes. Raven gasped. They stood in front of a house. It wasn't too big, but not too small either. It was perfect for a small family of four or five.

"Gar, you bought me a house?" Garfield kissed Raven's cheek.

"I bought _us_ a house." Garfield bent down on one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "Raven, will you marry me?" Raven's eyes widened and filled up with tears. (A/n: And FYI people, she learned to control her emotions long ago. I just didn't mention it.)

"Yes..." Raven whispered. Garfield smiled and slipped the ring on Raven's finger. He stood up. "Yes!" Raven hugged Garfield tightly and cried.

**True True True True True True True True True True True True True True True**

**"**Than what?" Ebony asked excitedly. Ivory rolled her eyes. Ebony had taken Garfield's bouncy personality while Ivory had taken more after Raven's when she had first joined the titans; sarcastic but more sass than sarcasm.

Garfield laughed, "Hang on we'll get there."

**Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart Heart **

"Hi Cyborg. Is Bee there? ……She is? Can I talk to her? ……Thanks….Hey Jinx! Um…Gar asked me to marry him….Of course I said yes! That's why I called. I wanted to invite you to my bridal shower slumber party…..Starfire, or Kori And'r soon-to-be Grayson I hope…..Yeah, Jinx's going to be there…..No she married Wally remember? …..Yes I'll have ice cream there…..4:00…..Saturday…..Yes. This Saturday. 'Kay, see you then! Bye!"

"Who'd you call Rae?"

"Bee. I invited her to my bridal shower slumber party." Raven smiled. Garfield smiled back and kissed her.

"Who's coming besides Bumblebee?"

"Kori and Jinx. But my bridal party means that you boy have to find something to do. It's a sleepover." Garfield hugged Raven.

"Don't worry. In fact, we'll have on of our own." And with that, he called Cyborg, Richard and Wally (A/n: from now on, Robin is referred to Richard. And If you didn't know, Wally is Kid Flash.).

On Saturday at 3:45, a car horn honked. Garfield grabbed his things and kissed Raven on his way out to Cyborg's car which already held Richard and Wally.

"Love you!" Raven stood in the doorway and waved.

"Love you too!" she called. Raven waved to Richard, Cyborg, and Aqualad, who waved back before Cyborg stepped on the gas pedal and zoomed off. Raven laughed and changed in to a purple halter and jeans.

"Hey! Congrats girl!" Bee hugged Raven. "Nice outfit." Raven smiled. Bee was always punctual. 4:00 sharp. The door bell rang.

"Kori! Jinx!" Raven hugged her friends. They all greeted each other and Raven put their bags on the couch. Kori gave Raven a classic death hug.

"Oh Friend Raven! I am so happy for you! You are marrying the man you love!" She hugged Raven even tighter.

"Kori! Kori! Stop hugging her! Rae can't breathe!" Bee shouted.

"Ah! Sorry Friend Raven." Raven gasped and breathed as her lungs inhaled the oxygen in craved. Raven laughed.

"It's been a couple years, and you still haven't kicked the habit." Raven laughed even harder.

"Hey Rae. When's the actual wedding?" Jinx asked.

"Next Saturday!" Raven said. "And you're all invited!" All four girls squealed.

**Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends Friends **

"What happened at the wedding?" Ivory asked.

"Yes! Please tell us about your wedding!" Ebony begged.

"You mother looked like an angel." Garfield looked over at Raven who smirked.

"You didn't look so bad yourself." Raven gave Garfield a but-I-looked-better glance.

"Is that it?" Ebony asked, even more impatient than ever. Raven shook her head and looked over at Garfield. Garfield sighed.

"I guess I'll finish it…"

**Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells Bells **

"You nervous?" Cyborg asked Garfield at the alter. Garfield nodded. Cyborg chuckled. "Don't sweat it. She loves you, you love her, simple as that." Garfield smiled as the church doors opened. Raven glided forward in a white dress. The sleeves was made out of that silky, see-though stuff, and draped down like kimono sleeves. The skirt was polyester and trailed behind Raven like how her cape did. The torso was a ribbon-y material, (A/n: See HP4, Yule Ball, Hermione's dress)The veil and tiara was the best. The tiara was white gold and delicate. The veil trailed down her shoulders like a waterfall. By the time Raven reached the alter, Garfield had memorized every detail of her. But what made him smile the most was that she was wearing the necklace he had given her the day the first kissed.

Garfield and Raven stood through the speeches, and said their vows. The priest turned to Raven.

"Ms. Raven Roth, do you promise to keep him, love him, and in sickness or in health, until death do you part?" (A/n: I'm not sure if that's how it goes, I just snagged the lines from different vows I've heard)

"I do."

"Mr. Garfield Logan, do you promise to keep her, love her, and in sickness or in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may kiss the bride." Garfield lifted Raven's veil and put it behind her tiara. Then they leaned in and kissed. Cheers and sobs of happiness erupted through out the crowd…

**Forever Forever Forever Forever Forever Forever Forever Forever Forever **

"And that's how you mother and I fell in love." Garfield concluded. No answer. He looked at the sleeping family. Ebony and Ivory were side-by-side and Raven was next to Ivory. Garfield smiled and kissed Raven on the cheek. Then he snuggled in next to Ebony and closed his eyes. But before he fell asleep, he opened his eyes and looked at Raven.

"I do." He whispered. Then he closed his eyes again and fell into a deep dream.

The End


	4. Ever Ever After

Beast Boy and Raven's Ever Ever after

Song: Ever Ever After

By: Carrie Underwood

Storybook endings,

Fairy tales coming true  
deep down inside

We want to believe they still do  
in our secret-est heart,

It's our favorite part of the story  
let's just admit

we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion,

Wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real-est

By making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
there is joy to be claimed in this world 

You even might wind up

Being glad to be you  
ever ever after  
though the world will

Tell you it's not smart  
Ever ever after  
the world can be yours

If you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart

Feels it's flying  
your head feels it's spinning  
each happy ending's

A brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted,

you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after  
Ever ever ever after

(I've been dreaming

of a true love's kiss)

Forever ever after


End file.
